


Not our time...

by RosalineLevesque



Series: Of Gon x and x Killua [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Happy killugon day, Heartbreak, M/M, Not Beta Read, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalineLevesque/pseuds/RosalineLevesque
Summary: |''Maybe in some other lifetime or somewhere down the road we might meet at the right time.''|Under the gaze of the faraway stars two souls lay bare, their hearts on the edge, feelings reflected in their eyes and wishes locked somewhere else.





	Not our time...

Under the gaze of the faraway stars two souls lay bare, their hearts on the edge, feelings reflected in their eyes and wishes locked somewhere else.

Amber searches for Blue. And not just any blue, a blue different from the ocean`s blue or the sky`s blue, during night or during day.

However, Blue isn`t looking at Amber, he hasn`t looked in a while actually. His gaze simply lingers idly around. Sometimes it will stay on the darkness in the woods and the promise of adventure it sings in his ear, other times it halts on the flickering fire nearby, on the orange spears it has. Could they melt him away from there?

Not on Amber though. Never on Amber.

An almost sacred silence reigns in the air. It`s thick and vicious, enveloping every word mouthed and throwing it the other way, opposite to the person they were addressed to.

Or perhaps that`s just the tension in the back of the souls` minds. Possibly.

Amber stares and stares at the palette of blue swimming in the other`s irises and the nuance of silver his skin glows in.

Blue is _enchanting_. It hits Amber right then and there and he wants to smack himself for not seeing it sooner.

 _Could I?..._ he wonders, even though he already knows the answer. He can`t. The distance between them has become too large to cross, no matter how much he wants to hold Blue`s hand, to intertwine  their fingers and share warmth in the chilly night.

Instead, he settles on asking:

''Do you think we could have been..."

Amber doesn`t finish, he can`t bring himself to finish. The words are too sharp and they stab his heart like a newly polished blade. They pierce slowly, prolonging the hurt and the precision they cut with only deepens the wound.

Despite this, he knows his message was understood. He`s also aware that Blue listened. Not looked, but at least listened.

Blue hums for a bit, lost in thought. On the outside he is composed, calculated, logical, everything he is not on the inside. He screams internally, doesn`t know why. Pain wasn`t supposed to affect him, so why does Amber`s question make his heart bleed?

Blue turns for help, towards the stars, towards the mind in his quest for finding a response and in the end he decides.

''Maybe.'' his whisper is nearly lost among night`s mischievous winds. Many people wouldn`t have heard it and that might be exactly what he was betting on.

Amber catches it nonetheless.

''So...'' he begins, voice trailing off. He feels something rise in his chest. It swells and flies `till it reaches the starry sky and it's on the brink of joining the eternal existence up there. Such a familiar yet strange sensation. Was it hope? ''Maybe in a next life?''

For the first time, Blue twists around to face Amber. When they clash, it`s _beautiful-horrible-nostalgic_ all at the same time. It stings as much as it sucks them in and Amber has to restrain himself from breaking the barrier.

''Sure.'' Blue says, offering a smile in return. It isn`t a happy smile, embarrassed or forced one. Amber can`t recognize what type it is, because it`s just that, a curve of lips. ''Maybe...Maybe in a next life.''

Silence reigns once again.

Both return to their initial positions and neither rolls their head from that point on.

Under the infinity of the stars above, Amber thinks about lost opportunities and second chances.

And unbeknownst to the two souls is that while they are apart in body, they are still bonded by the same wish.

_''I hope in my next life I`ll be able to love you the way you deserve.''_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I originally wanted to write something fluffier for Killugon Day, but I`ll be honest and say that I don`t have any idea where this came from.  
> Anyway, HAPPY KILLUGON DAY, EVERYBODY!  
> Kudos, Comments and constructive criticism are all appreciated!


End file.
